This invention relates to charged particle energy analysers. In particular, the invention relates to charged Particle energy analysers which are used to analyse the energies of charged particles emitted from the surface of a specimen by bombarding the specimen with suitable ionising radiation. The energy spectrum of the emitted particles provides information about the chemical composition of the specimen.